fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Show Network (Canada)
Game Show Network Canada '''(often known as '''GSN Canada) is a Canadian digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between Bell Media (owning a controlling 80% interest) and Sony Pictures Television (holding a 20% ownership stake). The channel's programming is primarily dedicated to game shows, including reruns of classic game shows, along with new, first-run original and revived game shows. Since it's launch in 2012, GSN Canada has been branching out into "games" in general, including reality competition series and televised poker shows. History Pre-launch (1994 - 2012) Before GSN launched its own channel in Canada, Canada originally used to receive a shared feed of the U.S. version of Game Show Network, which launched on December 1, 1994, at 7:00p.m. EST. The U.S. version was only available on a few digital cable and satellite providers in Canada, and did receive a medium number of ratings and mixed criticism from Canadian viewers, who were demanding that a Canadian version of the network be launched. A Canadian equivalent to the channel, titled GameTV, was launched in 2005, but that network mostly geared towards documentaries, reality shows, and films. Launch and first years (2012 - 2015) After pleas from fans, Sony Pictures Television and Bell Media teamed up to launch an exclusive version of GSN to Canada. Bell Media acquired the company, Kilmer Enterprises (whom owns GameTV) in 2010, the channel was licensed by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission, or CRTC, to be replaced in 2011, and GSN Canada successfully launched on December 11, 2012, replacing GameTV. The very first program to air after the channel launched was The American Bible Challenge, which was hosted by Jeff Foxworthy, and later became The Canadian Bible Challenge, which was the network's first original series. On the same of it's launch, and HD feed and two timeshift versions of the channel (GSN East and GSN West) were also launched. From it's launch until 2015, the channel only aired a few programs from the American GSN, with the rest being Canadian game shows from the late-1980s, 1990s, and early-2000s. The network has and currently airs in a 24-hour cycle, with the channel broadcasting commercials, commercials about other Bell Media-owned networks (like CTV, MTV Canada, and Vrak), and infomercials throughout the night. In June 2013, GSN Canada announced that they would launch and On Demand service for the network in the future. In 2014, GSN Casino CA, a Canadian version of the U.S. app, GSN Casino, was launched by Bell Media and Facebook, and is currently available on the Apple App Store and Google Play, with it receiving positive reviews. Success and future years (2015 - present) In 2015, GSN Canada started to branch towards more programming from the U.S. version of GSN, and acquired some game shows from other Canadian networks. That same year, and in 2014, the channel also experienced a huge spike of ratings. Many viewers also asked if the network would ever launch a French-language feed of the channel. The president of Bell Media at the time only responded by saying: "We're uncertain about it. But for now, we would mostly like for the channel to retain an English audience." They then responded to this by adding French-language subtitles to the channel. Because of this, the network began to brand itself as "the first Canadian network with real-time French captioning." After announcing that in 2013 there would be an On Demand service for the channel, the network was planning to launch it in April 2015, but this date was pushed back when the president of Bell Media (Kevin Crull) stepped down. The service was eventually launched in January 2016 after being pushed dates for 2 more times. Current programming * 1 vs. 100 * The $25,000 Pyramid * Are You Smarter Than a Canadian 5th Grader? * Baggage * Brain Battle * Catch 21 * Cash Cab * Chain Reaction * Card Sharks * Caroline & Friends * Cooking For Love * Deal or No Deal * Divided * Designer Superstar Challenge * Emogenius * Family Feud * Game Gurus * GSN News (March 2013 - present) * Handyman Superstar Challenge * Idiotest * Inside the Box * Jeopardy! * Lingo * Mind of a Man * Minute to Win It * Match Game * The Newlywed Game * The Pyramid Game * The Price Is Right * Press Your Luck * Skin Wars: Fresh Paint * SmartAsk * Snap Decision * Superstar Hair Challenge * Street Smarts * Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? * Winsanity * Win, Lose or Draw * Weakest Link * You Bet Your Ass Specials Valentine's Day-o-rama * In Valentine's Day 2014 and 2015, GSN decided to celebrate both days by throwing a Valentine's Day-o-rama marathon, which showed episodes of Love Connection, Love Handles, Love Me, Me Not, and The Newlywed Game for a full 10-hours, with the marathon starting at 1:30pm EST and ending at 11:30pm EST. The marathons were also streamed on Facebook and on the network's website. These marathons caused GSN to have a huge spike in ratings. Former programming * 20Q * 100 Winners * The American Bible Challenge * American Dream Derby * Acting Crazy * Bumper Stumpers * Ballbreakers * Beat the Chefs * Bingo Canada (March 2013 - January 2014) * The Chase * The Canadian Bible Challenge (January 2013 - August 2015) * Carnie Wilson: Unstapled * Cram * Dog Eat Dog * Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza * Fort Boyard * Family Trade * Faux Pause * Friend or Foe? * Greed * Game On * Hollywood Squares * Hollywood Showdown * Inquiziton * Instant Recall * It Takes a Church * Kidstreet * The Last Word * Late Night Liars * Love Connection * Love Handles * Love Me, Love Me Not * Lie Detectors * Mall Masters * The New Liar's Club * The Next Line * National Lampoon's Funny Money * Prime Games * Qubit * Second Honeymoon * Split Second * Supermarket Sweep * Supertown Challenge * Steampunk'd * Talk About * Test Pattern * TimeChase * Uh Oh! * Video & Arcade Top 10 * Wild Guess * WinTuition * Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck Other services HD feed * On the same day GSN Canada launched, and HD feed was also launched for the channel. It is currently carried nationwide on all Canadian digital and satellite television providers. Since the feed's launch, all programs that air on GSN Canada now air in 1080i HD, with only a selected few being aired in 480i SD or 16:9 widescreen. On Demand service * GSN and Bell Media first announced to launch an On Demand version of GSN Canada in June 2013. The service was expected to be launched in April 2015, but was pushed back due to the president of Bell Media, Kevin Crull, stepping down. The launch for the service was then pushed to August and then November 2015, but these dates were skipped as well. The service then eventually launched on January 9, 2016. Current On Demand options include recent original shows from GSN U.S. such as Baggage and The Chase as well as episodes of Family Feud and Jeopardy! The service also includes the GSN Canada original shows, Bingo Canada and The Canadian Bible Challenge. Timeshift service * On the same day GSN Canada launched, two timeshift services for the channel were launched: GSN East and GSN West. GSN East operates on Eastern Time, while GSN West operates on Western Time, allowing viewers to watch GSN Canada programming either 4 hours earlier or 4 hours later. GSN Casino CA * In 2014, GSN launched GSN Casino CA, the Canadian version of the original U.S. app, which allows players to either play virtual slot machines or bingo games. The app is available for iPad, iPhone and Android and can be downloaded on the App Store or Google Play. GSN Canada Radio * After Bell Media announced in January 2016 that they made a licensing deal with iHeartMedia to launch an iHeartRadio app in Canada, GSN announced that they would launch their own radio network, which could be streamed on the app and on the network's website. An app for the service was first released on September 28, 2016, with the radio network officially beginning broadcast on October 10, 2016. The network mostly airs mini game shows during the day, and plays music during the night. Website * GSNtv.ca Category:Game Show Network stations Category:Canada GSN Category:Game Show Network Category:2012